


Tremble Before the Raccoon Lord of Pawnee

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Parks and Recreation, Season [sound of muffled screaming] [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AU: Pawnee is infested by demons, Bureaucracy, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Gen, Humor, Reasonableists, Supernatural Elements, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview of the season of Parks and Recreation where Ben gets possessed by a demon.  You remember that season, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble Before the Raccoon Lord of Pawnee

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting worked up over another TV show, and my partner responded, “Don’t worry, basically every boy on television that you like has been possessed by a demon at some point or another.”
> 
> And I’m like “Point. Except for Ben from Parks and Recreation. But wouldn't that be interesting?”
> 
> And then I wrote this. Originally posted on my tumblr. Mild spoilers for Season Six?

EPISODE GUIDE TO PARKS AND RECREATION, SEASON [muffled screaming]

Episode 1: Leslie doesn’t notice that Ben is possessed because she mistakes his sinister proclamations for erotic roleplaying. This goes on for six months.

Episode 2: Ben’s strange behavior crosses a line when he is caught applying for a building permit to erect a basalt stone altar and blood funnel on public property. Leslie insists on holding a public forum on the topic.

Episode 3: The demon possessing Ben is lord of raccoons, and sends them after anyone who crosses him. Andy gets bit, and is convinced he is going to turn into a were-raccoon. April encourages this delusion, until she realizes he might actually have rabies. (It’s not rabies, it’s an allergic reaction to wolfsbane. Which further convinces him he is a wereraccoon.)

Episode 4: Tom and Jean-Ralphio go into business as paranormal investigators. ”I got run over by a ghoooooooost-ship…and now I can speak to the dead.”

Episode 5: Leslie tries to line all doors and windows with salt, but all Andy can find is a case of tiny packets of it from the fast-food place, so they have to tear them open individually. At the end of the episode, they remember Pawnee’s stash of road salt is stored in their building.

Episode 6: The Wamapoke tribe declines to intervene. ”No seriously, it is not our problem you’re being tormented by malevolent forces. It’s not our ancestors who are haunting your ass, this time. OK FINE we can tell you the answers you’re looking for can be found in the Devil’s Fissure. But that’s all the help you’re getting.” (Tom, don’t even start.)

Episode 7: They investigate the Devil’s Fissure (heyy-o), which turns out to be a bottomless cave located in the Wamapoke County Forest. They think they have uncovered a meeting between demons, but it turns out to be a gathering of the Reasonableist cult. And it’s not actually secret, because they reserved the bottomless cave months in advance. There’s even a form for reserving the bottomless cave. Donna threw a party there one time.

Episode 8 :Ron is convinced that everything can be traced back to Tammy II. She is in fact a sorceress, but she makes deals with a totally unrelated group of demons who want nothing to do with the demons in Pawnee, who they see as nerdy losers.

Episode 9: Leslie, realizing that the demons tormenting her love and her town are also **bureaucrats** , puts her government skills to work. In an exciting research montage, the team learns that Pawnee is the site of a passageway between dimensions (which is well-documented in planning commission records), but the Reasonableists have consecrated the Devil’s Fissure to their deity, the lizard god Zorp, and the demons have not been able to pass through. They can’t construct a new passageway without formal approval by the city, which is why they chose Ben as a conduit to get their plans approved.

Episode 10: Leslie negotiates a solution that solves everyone’s problems. Eagleton formally dedicates _their_ town to the raccoon demon and his followers, building a brand new altar in his honor, in exchange for the money to solve their severe budget crisis. The demon releases Ben, but not without granting him a raccoon familiar and Jedi powers. Donna suspects that Ben was a more willing participant in the possession than he is letting on. Leslie privately insists he keep doing the demon voice in the bedroom.


End file.
